Orini
"You may have won this battle, child. But my master and mistress can never die. And soon, all will be as it was before. Nothing has changed." Storia Figlio di Olnar, Re della Dimensione Oscura, e della compagna, Orini nasce alla fine del periodo d'oro di prosperità della Dimensione. Poco dopo la sua nascita, infatti, Dormammu e Umar arrivano a Palazzo a chiedere asilo. In breve tempo i due faltine convincono Olnar, assetato di conquiste, ad espandere il territorio della Dimensione annettendo quelle vicine. Il periodo di prosperità finisce ben presto, quando Olnar annette senza saperlo la dimensione dei Senza Mente, una razza di esseri il cui unico obiettivo è quello di distruggere. Gli scontri che seguono sono terribili, con grande perdite fra soldati e civili. Olnar stesso, nel tentativo di proteggere la sua gente, muore. Dormammu e Umar uniscono quindi le loro forze per creare un'enorme barriera fra la popolazione e i Senza Mente, che vengono da questo momento relegati in uno spazio limitato. Dormammu approfitta dell'immagine positiva che si è creato con la gente (e della debolezza della sorella) per assumere il controllo della Dimensione, fondendo le sue energie con quelle del luogo e instaurando una dittatura. Orini, che è ancora un bambino, viene cresciuto a Palazzo a stretto contatto con Dormammu ed i suoi servitori. Non solo, ma non appena diventa grande abbastanza, entra nel circolo dei discepoli di Dormammu stesso, diventando ben presto il più abile e il favorito. Questa formazione è fondamentale: Orini crescerà come tutti gli altri credendo il faltine un Dio, e la sua lealtà verso il suo "maestro" sarà assoluta. Umar avvicina Orini quando questi è ormai un giovane uomo. La faltine, che ha mantenuto l'aspetto umano, è curiosa di sperimentare tutte le esperienze della materia. Comprese quelle sessuali, a quanto pare. Orini viene sedotto e si innamora più o meno istantaneamente. Tuttavia, l'atto in sé è troppo alieno per Umar (creatura fatta di pura energia), tanto che la spinge ad andarsene, disgustata. Orini ci rimane comprensibilmente male, ma l'avvenimento non fa vacillare la sua lealtà nei confronti né di Dormammu né di Umar stessa. Il rapporto è stato comunque abbastanza per far sì che i due concepiscano una figlia. L'atto di dar luce ad una creatura traumatizza talmente tanto Umar da renderle impossibile da questo momento in poi assumere nuovamente la sua vera forma. Lascia quindi la bambina ad Orini. Lui la chiama Clea e la cresce tenendola all'oscuro dell'identità della madre. Poteri e Abilità Poteri * Magia: come tutti gli abitanti della Dimensione Oscura, Orini è in grado di manipolare le energie della Dimensione senza bisogno di incantesimi verbali, abilità essenziale per orientarsi in quell'ambiente. E' quindi in grado di levitare, aprire passaggi dimensionali ed effettuare altre semplici magie. In aggiunta a queste abilità naturali, in quanto discepolo di Dormammu, Orini ha imparato a controllare anche magie più potenti. * “Super”-forza: è mediamente più forte di un essere umano normale. * “Super”-resistenza: è mediamente più resistente di un essere umano normale. * Longevità: la sua età è indeterminata; invecchia molto lentamente. Abilità * Combattente: è in grado di combattere sia a mani nude che con la magia. Debolezze * Umar Attrezzatura * Maschera: tutti i discepoli di Dormammu ne hanno una. La sua ha una vaga forma triangolare, è di metallo e funge quindi anche da elmo. Altro Altri Universi * In Earth 10812 Orini ha avuto in figlio maschio con Umar, Elios. Dormammu ha preso il potere quando Orini era ormai adulto, e in quanto legittimo erede al trono è stato fatto prigioniero. Suo figlio è attualmente a capo dei ribelli. * In Earth 12108 è come in 10888. * In Earth 88108 booooh. Trivia * La densità dei tessuti organici del corpo degli abitanti della Dimensione Oscura è più alta di quella degli abitanti della Terra. * Team Magic * Sulla scala Kinsey è uno 0'''. * Nella classificazione Suprema è un '''Imbecille. Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Mistici